


Nothing is alright now

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's never found the words to describe what it felt like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is alright now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic [one-word prompt: agony](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/387215.html?thread=65714831#t65714831). Title from The Eels' "Agony"

Tony's never found the words to describe what it felt like.

"Heart-wrenching" is a little too on the nose yet also totally misses the point.

The pain was sharp, blunt, hot, cold, stabbing, throbbing, numbing, paralyzing. It was like drowning, like burning, like being shocked, like...

He could describe what it's like to disconnect the arc reactor, if he had to. That's not the problem.

He can't find the words to explain the pure agony he felt (sometimes still feels when he thinks about it) when he stared up at Obie's twisted visage.

How do you explain betrayal?


End file.
